


Superstitious

by MrsMollyH



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMollyH/pseuds/MrsMollyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this almost exactly ten years ago. I found it, polished it off, and decided to share it. </p><p>Will and Anamaria come together, and Will analyzes the different superstitions in which she indulges--a response to a challenge received.</p><p>Copyright infringement not intended; characters are not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstitious

Will knew that women were bad luck on ships. Especially this one, seeing as that she had thrown a man into a mirror during an argument in The Three Legged Dog in Tortuga.

It didn’t seem to matter anymore because Will had Anamaria pinned to Jack’s bed and was kissing along her neck, admiring the bronze of her skin under the flickering half-light of the candle that was burning on the table a few feet away from him.

He licked down her neck, tasting the salt there; salt that had, no doubt, become a part of her from throwing it over her shoulder one too many times.  
Will knew that the woman whose neck he was kissing and whose body was writhing beneath him was a woman of superstition. She was still young; she was entitled it.

Scraping his teeth along her collarbone, Will nipped at old scars and reddened the skin with temporary ones. Her fingernails dug into his back as his mouth ventured lower, testing the flesh as it was revealed to him.

Before she went up to the crow’s neck she crossed herself. Before she did most anything she crossed herself, really. She’d even done it tonight, small and quick, hoping Will wouldn’t see. He’d taken a personal joy in seeing her display such a familial tie.

She moaned under his touch as he teased her nipple to hardness with his tongue and slid lower, licking a path to her bellybutton, where he licked softly at the crevice and then continued to her pelvis. Arching her back, she gave her body an almost catlike look as she gave Will all of herself.

To be quite honest, Will had never believed that a woman like Anamaria would ever have accepted him; but she had, and with vigor at that. He would catch her looking—as she was doing from above him just now—looking with a gaze that slowly proved to hold trust.

Now between her legs, Will dipped his tongue inside of her and she hissed in pleasure. Without ceremony, he slipped one finger, then two into the pirate before him and slowly coerced long moans and heady sighs from the slender figure. His tongue flicked the nub of sensitive flesh at the juncture of her legs and Anamaria gave a decidedly pleased cry. Her body was shaking and tense, Will knew with just a flick here and a quick flex of his fingers that—there. Anamaria shuddered and arched her back, quivering through her climax with _"¡Madre de Dios!"_ a hard whisper on her lips.

As he always did, Will brought the chain that his father had given him and kissed it. Once for each victory. Always.


End file.
